All is Fair in Love and War: Renewal
by Night Ghost
Summary: Before reading this story, please read All is Fair in Love and War, this is the sequel. Edward and Riza have taken more days off for their vacation to get to know each other in many different ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Again in order to understand this story, please first read "All is Fair in Love and War." This is the sequel to that story.

* * *

**

**All is Fair in Love and War: Renewal**

**Chapter One **

**Part Six**

**Day One**

Instead of just staying the weekend, Edward called in for more days off, as did Riza. Instead of two days they took another week off.

Edward was enjoying his time with Riza, he still remembered the kiss she gave him on there first date. That was something to remember and cherish. They went out to explore the scenes on the next day after calling in to the military for extra days.

The day was just the right temperature, the sky was blue and there was no clouds in sight. The wind blew gently, rustling the trees back and forth.

That morning they ate a quite breakfast, and afterward, around eleven o clock they decided to take a walk on the beach.

The surf crashed against the shore, making a calm effect take the day. Edward stared out into the blue ocean, while Riza carefully took her shoes off and placed them on her towel. She then rolled up her pant legs, so they would not get wet, in the water.

"You should take your boots of Ed." She called to him.

He turned and looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Was that an order?"

"Yes Sir it was."

He just kept the smile on his face and did not answer her as he came over. He dropped to his butt and un-clipped the buckles off of his black boots. He also took his black jacket off, placing it down by his boots. He stretched his arms and legs out, feeling the warm sand with is bare feet.

Hawkeye scooted over behind him, and gently undid the band that held his hair in place.

"You don't have to do that."

"Why not? You look hot with your hair loose and free." Riza stated sarcastically.

"Hmmm, well then by all means undo me."

Riza pulled the band off and threw it to the side. Next she ran her hand through the back of his hair, loosening it from itself. His hair was silky soft, and her fingers slid easily through it. When Edward leaned back she smiled.

Edward liked the feel of her hands.

She began to slowly massage Edward's head, slowly running her hands through his hair, and all over. She placed her face in the back of his head, moving down to the crook of his neck, smelling his scent and cologne. She still ran a hand through his hair as she nuzzled his neck, enjoying the feel.

"Wanna cuddle?" Edward said with some hope in his tone of voice.

"Just cuddle?"

"Okay then, how about down right sex right here on the beach?"

Riza laughed and rested her chin on Edward's shoulder.

"I haven't seen you nude yet, and I'm sure you're dieing to see what I look like under these cloths." Edward stated to her teasingly, knowing how to keep a smile on her face.

"Hmmm I don't know, you have to earn me….I'm special." She whispered in his ear.

She moved her head away and got to her feet, also stretching.

"Aw man, you didn't lick my ear." Edward said, pouting as he stood up.

Riza burst out laughing when she saw the puppy expression on his face. His lip was stuck out and his eyes were made especially cute.

"Down boy." Riza said once she had controlled her laughter. "Come on, I want to walk." She walked by him slapping his butt with her hand as she passed.

She began to run away when Edward started to chase her.

"Why do you get to do that and I can't!" He called after her.

Riza just smiled as she ran out to the water. She stepped into the water and let it come up her ankles and then run back down. Edward ran up to her and quickly pecked her on the cheek with his lips, and ran in a different direction, closer out to deeper water.

He turned and childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey! How dare you!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Edward called, mocking her.

"Brat!" She ran toward him not caring about getting wet now.

They chased each other along the beach, throwing water at each other and having an all around good time.

It was around three when they decided they were tired. They had already eaten a small lunch two hours before. They walked back to their towel, and now were wet from the water.

She took a towel from her bag and dried her hair.

"Do you need help getting undressed?" Edward asked, still in the mood to tease her.

Riza just kept her back toward him, sitting down and continuing to dry her hair.

Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you, I don't like to be ignored?" He whispered in her ear.

Riza chuckled softly, "Oh please forgive me Sir, I meant no disrespect."

"It sure doesn't sound that way."

"Oh what are you going to do to me?" Riza asked feigning innocence.

Edward threw the towel that she held, to the side and pushed her to her back on the towel. He leaned on his elbow next to her.

"I'm still deciding……" He said running a finger, lazily up her stomach and down to her abdomen. Even though he was not touching her skin she still shivered at the slight touch that she could feel through the material of her clothing.

Edward leaned over and again kissed her on the cheek, and ran his hands through her loose hair.

For almost an hour he just barely touched her with his fingers and he only kissed her gently on her cheeks, not wanting to impose. He ached to do more, but restrained himself since he still did not have her permission.

Now he gently held her in his arms, and watched the fading sun.

"It's getting cold Edward." Riza whispered.

In reply, Edward placed his face in the crook of her neck and groaned loudly. He pulled his face away and said, "But I like to cuddle." He complained and pouted.

Riza laughed gently.

"But if you insist, I am getting a little hungry." Edward stated getting up and helping Riza up off the ground.

Edward took her to dinner, which didn't last long, fore they both were tired. They retired that night to their individual rooms, with a five minute hug and another soft kiss.

**

* * *

Authors Note **

**If anyone has read "All is Fair in Love and War" and reviewed that one, thank you and I apologize for the near three month wait for this sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All is Fair in Love and War: Renewal**

**Chapter Two**

**Part Seven**

**Day Two**

The next day, both Edward and Riza woke up late, and had a late breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Edward asked her, from across the table.

"I thought a picnic would be nice. I hear they have a nice little river about thirty minutes away. We could go shopping for some things and then go, if you would like. Maybe swim a little."

"Swim? Does that mean you would……possibly get undressed? Just out of curiosity of course."

"And I thought Roy was a pervert." Riza said but smiled softly.

Edward laughed, "Sorry, I'm all for a picnic."

"Good."

Twenty minutes later they were at a store.

"So what are we getting?" Edward asked.

"Food first."

They purchased different sorts of food, blankets and utensils. They took a horse drawn carriage to the short road that led to the river.

No one was there, the only sound was the rustle of the trees, some birds chirping and the sound of the river. All very peaceful to both of them.

"Right here is good." Riza said, placing the items down on the grass and spreading the blanket on the ground.

Thirty minutes later they had eaten their main course and were now onto desert.

Edward pulled out cherries, chocolate ice cream, and red wine, perfect for the warm day.

"I don't remember you getting those."

Edward just smiled as he poured them each a glass.

Riza raised her glass to him before sipping the wine. She closed her eyes savoring the taste, but she quickly opened them when she felt Edward's hand running down her cheek, his touch was as soft as a feather. She locked eyes with him and wondered where he was going with this.

As quickly as Edward had touched her, he removed his hand, to hand her a spoon. He opened the lid on the ice cream and tasted it first, than Riza also joined in, savoring the taste of the chocolate in her mouth.

Edward got a mischievous look in his eyes. He took a cherry and placed it on his spoonful of ice cream. He gave it to her, and Riza had the sudden idea of tossing the ice cream in his face. Riza did not react fast enough, fore Edward came closer and brought the spoon closer to her mouth as well. He touched the cool spoon to her lips, leaving some ice cream behind. Smirking Edward, instead ate the cherry and the ice cream himself.

He took another cherry and dangled it in front of her face, smirking all the while. Riza decided to play along, and lazily opened her mouth, accepting the small red fruit. Edward quickly covered her mouth with his, enjoying her taste. Edward pulled away rather quickly, the mischievous look still in his eyes.

He stood and pulled his shirt off, showing off his tanned and toned chest. Riza's jaw dropped , more out of surprise than finally seeing his glory. The next thing she knew, his belt was tossed to the ground and his pants were around his ankles.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked, in some shock.

Edward merely gave her a wink over his shoulder before he dived into the water with a loud splash. The water rained down on her and she stared at his now wet form with shock.

"You…you…!" She did not finish her sentence, for she too took her outer clothing off, that was considerably soaked by now, and walked into the water, releasing her hair as she went.

Twenty-five minutes later they clumsily made it back to the shore, soaked and exhausted. Riza dropped to her back and tried to cover herself with the towel, which proved futile. Edward merely laid on his back staring up at the clouds that passed over them. Two minutes later, Riza also followed suit.

Riza relaxed her body and closed her eyes, feeling more at peace than she had ever felt in the military. She didn't know if it was because she needed a vacation, or if it was because of the person she was with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when, Edward straddled her.

"What are you doing now?" She asked but got no reply from him as she looked at the spoon in his hand that had ice cream on it.

He smiled quite innocently at her as he dropped the cold desert on her chest, close to her neck. She gasped at the feeling.

When she felt his tongue on her neck and chest, licking the desert off of her body, she had to restrain herself from moaning aloud.

Deciding to be even more daring, Edward again placed ice cream on her stomach this time, and proceeded to slowly lick it off. He took another cherry in his mouth and bit one side off, slowly lowering his mouth down to hers, he gave the other half to her, watching her take it from his lips.

Edward kissed her neck and jaw slowly and lazily. Riza was actually enjoying the sensations that he brought her and relaxed her body to his touch. She opened her eyes again when she felt the pressure from her body leave and the lips also part.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"This is only the third date." Edward said with some sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Third times the charm you know."

"Oh so you were having fun, I must be better than I thought." Edward stated and proceeded to pack up the remains of their picnic.

Riza sighed and proceeded to get dressed, now that their clothes had dried off enough. After that she helped him pack and they walked back, getting a ride from another horse drawn carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note **

**Apologies for not updating in a while, any way here you are. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**All is Fair in Love and War: Renewal**

**Chapter Three**

**Part Eight**

**Day Three**

"_Do you like how that feels?"_

_A soft moan, "Yes."_

"_Do you think I should stop?"_

"_No please don't, don't stop…ahhh…"_

"_How does this feel?"_

_A moan came in response._

And then a rather loud knock.

"Riza?"

Riza quickly sat up, a sheen of sweat on her body. She realized her hand was in a less than lady like place. A bright red blush came to her cheeks, when she realized what her dream had cornered around.

_I'm dreaming about Edward now. And not just anything. Oh god, I think I'm…, I'm falling for him! Men!_

"Riza?" she realized Edward was at the door.

Hawkeye looked down at herself; she saw that she was less than presentable.

"I'm coming in." Edward called out his warning.

"No Ed don't……" Her timing was less than perfect, as Edward walked in, a slight smile on his lips.

"Good morning, I didn't think you would be up, I made you breakfast though."

"Damn it Edward, I told you not to come in." Riza stated gruffly, while pulling the sheet up to her neck.

"Touché…" Edward stated sarcastically before seeing the displeased expression on her face. "I'm sorry; I just thought you might like something to eat. You know every Sunday when my mother was alive, my brother and I used to do this…" Edward realized he was rambling, "I'm sorry…again, I'll just go." He turned to leave.

Riza's expression softened considerably. "Edward, wait, I'm sorry. Its just you caught me at an awkward moment. I would love breakfast… if you would join me that is."

Edward turned back, his face looking thoughtful. "Why not?" Edward walked over and placed the tray down on the table. "Do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?"

"No Edward." Riza whispered, before allowing the sheet to drop, giving Edward a clear view of the top half of Riza's upper body.

"Um, uh…" Edward coughed.

"What happened to your cockiness Ed?" Riza suddenly stood and walked over to the table, the sheet dropped to the carpet as she climbed out of the bed.

She picked up a slice of cantaloupe and placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly. She turned her eyes to Edwards and noticed he was staring.

"Like what you see Ed?"

Edward quickly looked up in to Riza's eyes and laughed softly. "Should I get undressed as well? It is getting a little warm in here."

"Really? Than by all means, undress." Riza picked up the bowl of fruit and walked back over to the bed, where she elegantly sat, her back leaning against the head board. As she placed fruit slowly in her mouth, she motioned for Edward to continue.

"Oh so it's a strip tease that you want is it?" the familiar smirk came back to Edward's lips.

"If you please, I can be quite picky, so dazzle me. And I just might award you…"she sucked on part of a banana before bighting a piece of it off.

"You'd better, I made breakfast for you as well, and that will have to count for something."

Edward slowly turned his back to Riza, and reached to his shirt, pulling slowly upward. He made sure to shake his ass, making Riza laugh softly.

Edward pulled the shirt over his head, twirled the shirt around before throwing it to another part of the room where it fell, forgotten.

Riza laid the bowl of fruit on the side table, now more interested in the scene in front of her, more than eating.

Edward kicked his shoes off and slowly undid the buttons and the zipper on his pants, although he didn't pull them off just yet. He sidled over to Riza, lifted on leg over on to the bed, resting his crotch close to Riza's private parts.

She looked down, knowing what she would see if he pulled the remainder of his clothing off. The thought made her lick her lips in anticipation. The thought of her dream came back over her, causing her to flush.

She was snapped out of her dream state, when Edward grasped her breast some what roughly. She gasped and reached her head foreword to kiss Edward's bare chest. She raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders, savoring the smoothness.

"So hard…" Riza stated as she closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feel of Edward's lips that he had now placed on her breast. She moaned when his tongue darted out and teased her flesh.

Edward pulled his mouth away and kissed up Riza's skin, reaching her neck. He kissed her neck for several seconds before licking and savoring the taste of her. She had the slightly salty taste, but none the less she smelled good from her shower the night before.

After finishing with her neck, he kissed up her jaw and reached her lips. His touch was gentle for the moment. Riza pressed her lips to his, reaching behind his head, grasping his braid. She undid it as fast as possible, so she could thrust her fingers in his thick hair.

After kissing, with tongues involved Edward pulled back, out of breath. He kissed her nose, before pulling her down to her back. He reached down between her legs, feeling the wetness and heat that now resided there.

"Riza I can't wait, I need you now."

She could feel his hard erection against her thigh. She noticed how her body responded to ever one of his touches and caresses. How the heat between her thighs was painful and pleasurable as his hand remained.

"Hurry Edward…"

He need no other encouragement as he stripped out of the rest of his clothing and threw them aside, letting his lower regions free.

The day passed with them in bed. Riza found out that Edward had quite a lot of strength and vigor. But that was to be excepted from him.

5:43 P.M, the clock read as Riza looked over at it.

"It's almost six o' clock."

"So?" Edward mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"We should get up." Riza stated about to stand. But she was pulled back to Edward's chest.

"It's called vacation babe, deal with it."

"And if I said I had to go to the bathroom, would you let me go?"

"Only because I don't want to change the sheets. Hurry up." Edward ordered a tired smile on his lips.

"Yes sir." Riza stated firmly and stood.

Edward's eyes opened suddenly when he heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Riza!" he thrust the blankets back and stood, wavering slightly when he got to his feet. He pushed the bathroom door open and saw Riza's head sticking out from the curtain.

"Yes?"

Edward's hands came up and his finger stuck out, like a scolding mother. "You said you had to take a piss, not take a shower."

"I lied." She smiled before her head went back into the steaming shower.

Edward blew the hair out of his eyes and pushed the shower curtain aside. He steeped inside, spun Riza around, so her back was facing him. He ran his hands over body. She could feel his manhood rubbing against her.

"There's a price to pay for disobedience."

"How large a price?"

Edward positioned her just right and plunged. The sensations were completely different than before. Edward firmly grasped her hips, his auto-mail limb felt slightly weird against her skin, but the feeling was rather nice to her.

She tried to push back against him, but that only made him pull out.

"What's…ahhh…wrong?"

"This is your punishment of course. If you want me to move, you won't, is that clear?" you move even a little bit, and I'll pull out."

"Oh please just hurry."

Riza heard him chuckle. He slowly thrust in and pulled out extremely slowly.

After two minutes of doing this, Riza was panting, her control was practically gone. "Edward…" her breasts were pressed against the tiles wall as she moaned loudly.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes…, yes I have."

"Than move." Edward released her hips, and she immediately began to pump backward as hard as she could.

Ten minutes later, the two were lying down on the bed, still wet.

"Riza?"

"Hmm?"

Edward brushed some hair from her face, "I love you."


End file.
